Harvey Dontos
The son of the mayor James Dontos and Anne Dontos one of six children. Brother of James Dontos II, Ivan Dontos, Merry Dontos, Kristina Dontos and Harper Dontos. He nearly married Vera Cullingham and was briefly the Vice Prime Minister Candidate for the Radical Party in the general elections in Volume 8. Early Life The second older brother of the Dontos children, he grew up being the prestigious political family of the Dontos and managed to have a great relationship with his father and mother. He soon manages to get into business from a young age and seems to be doing rather well. Many saw him as confident and having the ability to be a ruthless, shrew business man. However it seems that Harvey had emotional issues and weaknesses which would be preyed upon by certain ladies. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 His weak and easily manipulated nature is fully exposed when he begins to have a relationship with the much older and four times widowed Vera Cullingham during the reception of Johan and Yasmin's wedding. They soon announce their engagement much to the shock of the family and the entire town for that matter. His mother Anne discovers that she is a black widow having killed her four other husbands for their money and is attempting to kill him. Anne brings Del into arrest her and Harvey initially does not believe this however with Del summoning up what Vera did and her eventually admitting it Harvey is heartbroken and Vera is arrested. He is deeply saddened by the news and as a results, spend some time with his dad to do some fishing while James gave him some sound advise and the Gospel message. James and Anne are delighted when Harvey had repented of sin, put his faith in Christ and becomes a changed man as a result, almost immediately wanting to tell others about Christ. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime He is among those who help organise the entire town to go on a round the world cruise after Aggy Nickels in her will left a substantial amount to the town. Volume 8 Despite his new found faith, he ends up becoming romantically entangled with the ambitious Tessa Crab and even runs as her Vice Prime Minister. However it is soon revealed that Harvey is thrown off the campaign by Tessa Crab who dumps as she saw him as being useless to him and ends up taking Isaac as her Vice Prime Minister who ends up marrying her. With the loss of yet another girlfriend the Dontos want to exact revenge and with Harper Dontos leading the way they manage to dose Isaac and Tessa Crab in chlorophyll so they would pass out, and place the pair in the hospital so they would not say their key address for their Prime Minister nomination. The winners in the end were shock to many as known other than Mr Gardiner as Prime Minister and Julie as Vice Prime Minister won the vote. Harvey also at this time meets with Holly Alto who comes from a crime family but wanted to hide those connections as she is in fact, a kind, decent, good girl and soon it is rather clear the two begin to date. Volume 20 Harvey is among those nominated at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards as he is nominated for the award for the person who suffered the most which he was credited for the numerous time he suffered under a domineering woman. Holly his girlfriend who is right next to him, whacked him in the arm as she assumes she is meant by domineering woman. Harvey hopes he doesn't win as Holly may strike him again but he does not as Franny May does and the pair sigh in relief. Volume 24 When Harvey's father James is seeming to be dying, unlike others such as Tessa Crab who are running around trying to clutch power and take over being mayor from him and even scheduling his funeral, Harvey is very concerned and does not want to his father who had helped for so long to die. At this point he is now engaged to Holly. Volume 35 The Dontos family all tried to avoid getting involved with Ruth Ogden and Dr John Ogden but Mrs Bath tries to use the families neutral position as an excuse to hijack James Dontos's mayor position by strongly siding with Ruth as she is wronged by Dr John's unfaithfulness and Mrs Bath had been herself. However when it is revealed that her daughter Alvia Bath's boyfriend Darren Sussex had been proven to have an affair with Henrietta Rogers, Mrs Bath is labelled a hypocrite and her chance of getting power is dashed. Volume 45 When the town have their last night together believing they are to be banished from it from Mother Morland as punishment after she believed the town was not helping her in her robbery case and attack on her daughter-in-law Sarah Morland, Harvey is among those who stand up and gives an account of his time in the town where he tells them how grateful he was for his life being saved from Vera Cullingham. Turns out there was no robbery or attack and they were made up by Sarah trying to find a way to escape from the family and the town is saved. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 18 As Easter Comes Harvey along with Nancy Forster, Eric Gladville, Matthew Pratt and Abdul McGray get baptised on Easter Sunday by Gary Robinson. Harvey gives his testimony of how he became a Christian retelling the story of his relationship with Vera Cullingham and as a result how he got saved. The five end up getting baptised but not before Champaine who is existed that four men are getting wet wants to join them and ends up falling,effetcively although not officially getting baptised herself.